Sokka Todd
by DefendAtlantis
Summary: After spending 15 years in the Boiling Rock, Sokka Todd returns to Gaoling to seek his revenge on those who imprisoned him. Never forgive, never forget. Avatar/Sweeney Todd
1. A bit of Information

**_Sokka Todd_**

_A/N: This is a story I've been wanting to work on for a while. maka-ama7 and I spent part of first block discussing possible characters for this story and roles that they could play. Next time I upload there may be some changes, especially since I have yet to decide who plays what. But this is what I have so far:_

**_Characters I'm sure of:_**

Sokka- (Sweeney Todd) After spending 15 years in the Boiling Rock, Sokka Todd returns to Gaoling to seek his revenge.

Azula- (Mrs. Lovett) Fell in love with Todd but was upset to see him go to the Boiling Rock. She has her own pie shop but has terrible business due to the fact that her pies are horrible.

Katara- (Johanna) One year old when Todd was arrested. After her mother went insane she was forced to live with Turpin.

Aang- (Anthony) Saved Todd and later falls in love with his daughter Katara.

Suki- (Beggar woman (Lucy)) After Todd leaves she goes insane due to her attempt to commit suicide.

Ozai- (Judge Turpin) Jealous that Todd was married to Suki, he and Bamford devised a plan to frame Todd and make him a prisoner in the Boiling Rock.

Zhao- (Beadle Bamford) Judge Turpin's sidekick; his muscle, basically.

Hahn- (Adolpho Pirelli) poses as an Italian man to sell his "miracle elixir", he is really from the Northern Water Tribe and once worked for Todd before he was arrested.

The Duke- (Tobias) A boy who works for Pirelli, later works for Mrs. Bei Fong when Pirelli doesn't "return".

Toph, Zuko and Jet will also be the main singers for the Ballad sequences, despite what was said earlier.

Other favorite characters will have minor roles.

Also, I will be using a mix of the current movie version (with Johnny Depp) and the 1979 version (with Angela Lansbury) with my own little things. I will try to get the story up and running as fast as possible.


	2. The Ballad of Sokka Todd 1

**Sokka Todd**

* * *

A/N: This is fast? I know, I've been busy with school and the crossover I'm working on with maka-ama7. Whoo, only one more week until winter break, yay.

To let the story and it's events fit the Avatar Universe, the names of places and the like have been changed. Dialogue spoken will be normal, while singing will be in _Italics_. I don't own Avatar or Sweeney Todd. Enjoy readers.

* * *

_The Ballad of Sokka Todd (1)_

* * *

Two figures limped to the center of Gaoling where the townspeople stood, watching them. The pair carried with them a bandaged-up body; like a mummy. The crowd parted to let them pass, going to a large furnace. With some difficulty, the boy in front opened the furnace door, and he, along with the other boy, threw the body inside. They then threw up their hands to cover their faces from the ashes as the man in front closed the furnace doors.

The boy carrying the back stared at the ashes flying up to the moon before staring back at the furnace. He began to sing, "_Attend the tale of Sokka Todd. His skin was pale and his eye was odd. He shaved the faces of gentlemen who never thereafter were heard of again. He trod a path that few had trod, did Sokka Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street._"

The boy carrying the front continued as he passed a young brunette, "_He kept a shop in Gaoling town, of fancy clients and good renown. But what if none of their souls were saved? They went to their impeccably shaved. By Sokka, by Sokka Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street._"

The crowd began to join in: "Raise_ your razor high! Sokka! Hold it to the skies! Freely flows the blood of those who moralize!_"

The first boy began again, "_His needs few, his room was bare._"

"_A lavabo and a fancy chair,_" rang the second.

The pair continued with many of the males, "_A mug of suds and a leather strap, an apron, a towel, a pail and a mop._"

The women took their turn to sing, "_For neatness, he deserves a nod, does Sokka Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street. Inconspicuous Sokka was, quick and quiet and clean he was. Back of his smile, under his word, Sokka heard music that nobody heard. Sokka pondered and Sokka planned, like a perfect machine he planned--_"

The men in the crowd interrupted, "_Sokka was smooth, Sokka was subtle, Sokka would blink and rats would scuttle._"

The crowd grew into a frenzy, screaming the song until it reached the climax: "_Sokka! Sokka! Sokka! Sokka! Sokka!_" They surrounded the furnace before parting in half. In front of the furnace stood a man glaring at the crowd as he clenched his fists. Many of the townsfolk whispered to one another, "It's Sokka Todd!"

Sokka began to sing, with the crowd singing after him, "_Attend the tale of Sokka Todd! _(_Attend the tale of Sokka Todd!_) _He served a dark and a vengeful god! _(_He served a dark and a vengeful god!_) _What happened then? Well he's to say and he wouldn't want us to give it away._"

Sokka and the group continued simultaneously, "_Not Sokka, not Sokka Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet..._"

The crowd began to disperse, leaving Sokka to glare out in the distance, whispering, "_Street!_"


	3. No Place Like Gaoling

**Sokka Todd**

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, remember when I said that Toph would be Mrs. Lovett and Jet would be Pirelli? I lied; Azula will be Mrs. Lovett and Hahn, Pirelli. Don't worry, Toph and Jet will still be in the story. In fact, Toph makes her debut here in this chapter and will be in the ballads, along with the other two boys who carried Todd's body in the previous chapter. Who? Well, find out by reading!_

* * *

**No Place Like Gaoling**

* * *

The town of Gaoling was large in size and population. Unfortunately many of the citizens lived in the slums or were homeless, or were homeless, while others were rich, living in lavish homes.

From far off the outskirts of town, a fast moving rock traveled to the town. On it stood a young earthbender using his ability to travel to Gaoling. With him were two young boys and a girl, along with a older man. All four held on to the rock, straining their eyes to see the town through the dust.

Aang, the nomad, began to sing, "_I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, from Ba Sing Se, to the town of Omashu, but there's no place like Gaoling!_"

"_No there's no place like Gaoling!_" A voice interrupted grimmly. Aang looked down to see Sokka glaring at the town ahead mercilessly.

"Mr. Todd, sir?" Aang asked.

Without taking his eyes off the town, Todd continued, "_You are young, life has been kind to you,_" He nodded slowly, "_You will learn._"

All riders soon took their things as the rock halted to a stop.

"Thank you," one of the boys said to Aang. He took his sister by the hand as the other brother helped her up, coughing.

"No problem at all," Aang replied, "I hope you get the medical attention your sister needs." He then looked at the second brother, who had a large scar on his left eye. "And your brother, too."

"He's had that for years," The first brother reassured him, "C'mon, Toph."

"'Kay, Jet," The blind girl replied, walking along side him as she gave another bout of coughs.

Aang watched the three walk in to the town.

"They may not get it."

"What?" Aang turned to Sokka.

"The medical attention," Sokka told him, "The way the war's going, I'm surprised anyone's able to get it."

"Can't you think more positively, sir?" Without an answer, Aang turned away, looking at the city illuminated by the candles around them. It capivated him; he sighed, "It's takes your breath away doesn't it?"

All he had for a reply was a snarl, "_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals aren't worth that a pig could spit and goes by the name of Gaoling._"

Before Aang had a chance to ask what he meant by that he continued, "_At the top of the world live the privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into FILTH AND GREED!_"

He finally turned to Aang, pointing to himself, "_I, too, have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Omashu, but there's no place like Gaoling!_" Sokka couldn't help but snarl again.

Aang was speechless, not knowing how to reply to his friend's great dislike of the city. He didn't have to as Sokka slung his bags on his shoulders.

"I beg your indulgence, Aang," He said, clearing his throat, "My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets, I feel... shadows."

"Shadows?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Ghosts..." Sokka's face became unemotional as he quietly began his tale that terrorized him for years.


	4. The Barber and His Wife

**Sokka Todd**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up later this week, this one will be much longer and enjoyable for readers. Speaking of readers, I'm surprised so many people have been reading. Thank you all who have read and special thanks for those who reviewed. _

* * *

The Barber and His Wife

**

* * *

**

_"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful, a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was... __Naive."_

Aang watched Sokka as her turned to the candles illuminated their paths. His eyes glistened and the lights around him began to fade out as he remembered that very day. The day he lost everything, especially her.

Suki.

* * *

He had been traveling the city, happily talking to his wife as they passed shop after shop. In Suki's hands was their one year old daugther, Katara. From a flower shop, a judge watched the trio walking around, his eyes fixed on the young woman. He glanced every so often at a large man following them in secret.

_"There was another man who saw __that she was beautiful, __a pious vulture of the law, __who with a gesture of his claw, __removed the barber from his plate! __Then there was nothing but to wait, __and she would fall! __So soft! __So young! __So lost, __and oh, so beautiful!"_

The judge gave a signal to the large man, who called the police. He pointed to Sokka, who was then dragged away. Sokka, however, refused to give in without a fight as he attempted to struggle away. He tried to reach for Suki's hand, their fingers less than inches away, when the Beadle smashed his club in the back of Sokka's head. His surroundings began to fade.

* * *

Sokka closed his eyes, hoping that Aang wouldn't see the tears falling from his face.

"And the lady, sir," Aang began, "... did she succumb?"

"_Oh, that was many years ago..."_ Sokka replied,_ "I doubt if anyone would know._" He gave a sniff, then said, " I owe you my life, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost in the ocean still ... Thank you."

Aang gave a smile as Sokka began to leave, then asked, "Will we meet again?"

Sokka shrugged, "You might find me, if you like, around Fleet Street."

Aang took out his hand, "Until then, my friend."

Sokka stared at the hand before finally taking it, giving it a firm shake and leaving. Aang just stared at Sokka as he rounded a corner.

Away from Aang, from anyone, Sokka felt safe... As safe as he could be in Fleet Street. He shivered. With much anger in his heart, the barber sang, "

_There's a hole in the world l__ike a great black pit, __and it's filled with people __who are filled with shit, __and the vermin of the world __inhabit it!"_


End file.
